Yo también puedo cansarme
by mishaaya
Summary: Shuichi ha decidido dejar a Yuki aceptando un contrato millonario en los Estados Unidos... Ahora...¿Que sucederá cuando el frío escritor decida ir en su búsqueda?
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas tardes :3

Este fue el primer fic de gravitation que escribí hace un tiempo y lo comparto con ustedes. Así como esta, lo escribí en su tiempo, por lo que seguro hay errores pocos. Espero los disculpen :p

El tiempo pasa y parece que nada de tu parte ha cambiado, como quisiera que aunque fuera una vez, te preocuparas por mi. En un comienzo lo esperaba siempre; una señal, una palabra, algún indicio de que soy importante para ti, pero con el correr del tiempo, todos esos deseos, sueños, se han esfumado y ya no espero nada y eso , es, es tan doloroso cuando se pierde toda esperanza y solo te entregas al vacio de la angustia que no será redimida.

Hoy he vuelto a salir tarde de los ensayos y en mi teléfono no hay ningún rastro de que hayas llamado para saber de mí, no es de extrañar. Abro la puerta del departamento que compartimos, o en el que me albergas, todo esta oscuro, por supuesto a excepción de tu escritorio, en el que te veo escribiendo como de costumbre, me acerco a la entrada y me apoyo en la puerta. Mientras te observo, me pongo a pensar por que estoy aquí aun?

\- Ya estoy de vuelta. Te digo en un tono apenas perceptible, ante eso levantas brevemente la vista de tu computadora.

\- Me doy cuenta. En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces

\- Lo se. Solo venia para que supieras que había llegado.

Luego de eso ya no me vuelves a hablar. Me dirijo a ala habitación, me desvisto y ya en la cama caigo en la cuenta de que no te dije que en un par de semanas ya no estaré en Japón. Hemos firmado un millonario contrato para grabar en los Estados Unidos. Me pregunto si me extrañaras. Sonrió tristemente ante esa absurda idea.

\- ¡Ya me voy! Yuki ¿estas...?

Ya no estas aquí. Pero ¿por que me extraña? Al llegar a NG me encuentro con Hiro.

\- ¡Hey Shu ¿ sabias?

-Nani!

\- Tenemos que cambiarnos de look, nos convertirán en el prototipo norteamericano.

\- ¿Cuando?

En ese momento una hermosa chica sale de una de las habitaciones del lugar y se presenta como la encargada de nuestro cambio, al entrar al lugar me encuentro con toda una gama de artefactos estéticos. Ya dentro estaba Suguro por lo que quedamos los tres frente a un espejo muy grande. La chica y otras mas que acababan de entrar comienzan a hablar entre ellas con respecto a cual debiera ser nuestra apariencia. Mientras eso ocurre mis pensamientos solo se vuelcan en una sola idea ¿le gustara a Yuki? Y si no, bueno ya no me veras...

\- Tu cabello, vamos a oscurecerlo

\- ¿Que dice?

\- Negro, resaltaran tus ojos. Además lo dejaremos un poco mas largo, con un delineador negro quedaras genial, ya lo veras.

A Hiro le cortaron casi todo el cabello y a suguro se lo aclararon. Cuando voltee al espejo parecía otra persona, además nos perforaron las orejas, yo solamente me puse un arete. Cuando íbamos saliendo del lugar nos encontramos con Ryuichi.

\- Oh Shu-chan te ves muy lindo! DEJA QUE TE ABRAZE, YUKI-SAN NO SE MOLESTARA...

\- No tendría.

Al decir esto, su personalidad seria, mejor dicho normal aparece y...

\- ¿Ya... no estas con el?

\- No es como si no estuviéramos juntos, pero tu ya sabes como es, se que soy un idiota, pero ya, ya es insostenible, además en 2 semanas partiremos a Nueva York y no se cuando regresare.

\- Yo también iré. Puedes quedarte conmigo, sabes que te sigo esperando.

En ese instante suena mi celular. No podía creerlo, era el, tenia ese teléfono desde que lo conocí y podía contar con una mano las veces que me había llamado.

\- ¡Baka! , me he encontrado con Seguchi, voy en el elevador a que me expliques ¡como es eso de que te vas a ir!

\- Eh...yo creí que no imp...

\- Siempre lo crees todo al revés.

Ryuichi estaba a mi lado escuchando todo, eso no impidió que se colgara de mí en el instante justo en que Yuki salía del elevador, sus miradas amenazantes se cruzaron, pero cuando me vio su semblante cambio, en ese momento sentí que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le guste ¿Quien sabe? Ryuichi interrumpió aquel momento diciendo

\- ¿Ya te has enterado? Shu-chan se va conmigo a Nueva York ¿lo ves? ¿no que se ve lindo?

\- Veo que no me entero a tiempo de las cosas ¿eh? Shuichi.

\- Yuki yo quería decírtelo pero tu siempre estas tan ocupado que...

\- No te excuses, vamos.

El camino a casa se volvió un tormento. Yuki conducía tan rápido y sin pronunciar palabra. Creí que iba a golpearme pero fue al revés. Entramos al departamento y en ese momento me volteo contra la pared y me miro fijamente...

\- ¿Estas...contento?

\- ¿ Contento? ¿Por que debería estarlo si?

\- Lo siento. Es mi culpa ¿Te he descuidado... Verdad ¿

\- Yo...no quiero mentir, la verdad es que he pensado por mucho tiempo por que estamos juntos si solo hay una persona que esta remando para salir de la corriente, pero, pero se esta cansando y ya no le quedan fuerzas para seguir.

\- Perdóname, yo...

\- ¡No lo hagas! Por que volveremos a lo mismo y yo no lo quiero. Este no es un viaje del que vaya a volver en unas semanas, son años.

\- ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando decidiste eso?

\- Ayer. Anoche te lo iba a decir ¿pero para que ¿ para que alargarlo mas?

\- ¿ Quieres que me arrodille? Por que si es necesario lo hare, aun eres mi Baka, te ves precioso así. No voy a dejar que te vayas.

\- Al menos esta vez déjame decidir a mi.

Camine hacia el cuarto y me tumbe en la cama a llorar sobre la almohada. Yuki se me acerco y acaricio mi cabeza, su tibio contacto hizo que mi confusión se agrandara.

\- Se que soy frio, que pocas veces te digo lo que siento, pero yo, yo te amo.

Si tan solo lo hubieras dicho unos días atrás nada de esto estaría pasando.

\- ¡Basta! ¿crees que con esto que dices luego de tanto va a cambiar mis planes?

\- Por supuesto que no espero eso.

\- No se cuando volveré, tal vez pueda venir de vez en cuando, no estoy seguro.

\- Espero que te vaya bien,

Que puedas cumplir tu sueño de ...

\- ¡El único sueño que tenia era ser, ser... para ti el unico

\- ¡Lo se! Y cuan tarde me he dado cuenta de eso.

\- ¡ Pues ya no importa! Lo que había entre nosotros se ha terminado. Me iré y no volverás a verme.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi. Yuki se quedo unos minutos adentro sin emitir sonido alguno. Espere en el sofá hasta tranquilizarme. Al cabo de un rato Yuki salió con los ojos vidriosos, parte de mi sintió pena, pero no podía importarme mas allá de eso.

\- Te sienta bien el cabello oscuro.

\- Eso me dijeron.

\- Se que va irte bien allá. Cuídate.

Sentí un tremendo deseo de correr tras el cuando salió, pero no lo hize, por que... a mi el nunca me detuvo para ver si estaba bien cuando lo veía con otras mujeres, el jamás lo hizo. Al cabo de un rato llego tomado y hablando incoherencias

\- Dime que quieres que haga para que te quedes.

\- No tienes que hacer nada, es algo que esta decidido. Por favor detente.

Comenzó a besarme, no podía zafarme. Podía escuchar su llanto cuando se detuvo. Mientras me susurraba al oído.

\- Quédate. Hare lo que quieras, todo, solo quítame esta angustia de saber que te voy a perder.

\- Lo siento, nunca hiciste nada para quitar la mía. Y aun estoy cargando con ella.

Me apretabas con fuerza a medida que alzabas la voz ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Cuantas veces no me arrodille suplicándole que no saliera con mujeres? El solo reía y salía de cualquier forma ¿por que su sufrimiento es mas importante que el que yo pase cada vez que me engañaba?

\- ¡ Ya basta ¡ ¡ Eres un egoísta! Solo piensas en tu dolor, estoy agradecido de haberme dado cuenta del papel de idiota que he hecho todo este tiempo, has barrido el suelo conmigo ¿por que? ¿Por que? Nunca te detuviste a pensar en lo que yo sentía cuando te veía en los brazos de otras personas

Rompí en llanto y caí al asuelo sollozando.

\- Esto me esta destrozando, ya no quiero sentir esta hiel en mi corazón, déjame por favor. Al menos haz eso por mi

Te me quedaste viendo sorprendido, tome mi maleta y Salí corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenos dias aun (?**_

 _ **les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic. Para quienes lo siguen, les dire que lo tengo finalizado, es decir, no lo dejare botado y lo actualizare tanto como mi tiempo me lo permita xD**_

 _ **Tambien decir que habra un poco de lemon -w-**_

 ** _Rompiendo el molde_**

 _En cierta forma me sentía liberado, no debía preocuparme por tratar de agradarle a alguien, ya no necesitaba eso, no más._

 _\- Shuichi ¿ como has amanecido? Es que aun no me lo creo!_

 _\- ¿que?_

 _\- Lo de Yuki y tu ¿Es verdad o ya luego vuelven?_

 _\- No, ya no volveremos. Por eso quiero pedirte un favor, si en algún momento me quiebro e intento volver con el , detenme aunque tengas que golpearme._

 _\- ¿Estas seguro? Por que lo hare de verdad si lo intentas eh?_

 _Al llegar a NG nos informaron que el viaje se había adelantado hasta hoy en la tarde. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, eso significaba que no volvería a verlo, por lo tanto toda posibilidad de caer de nuevo se había esfumado._

 _En casa de Yuki..._

 _Se encontraba fumando la octava cajetilla de la mañana, mirando por la ventana con la vaga esperanza de que su Shuichi se apareciera por ahí, para decirle que no se iría por que no podía vivir sin el._

 _\- Jamás creí que me fuera a importar tanto, ese idiota de verdad que... llenaba todos mis vacios y yo mismo me he encargado de echar a perder todo._

 _Sonrió ante eso y salió a comprar otra cajetilla. Al entrar, mientras buscaba escucho dos voces que le sonaron familiares._

 _\- Si es hoy. A las 20:00, se ha adelantado, Hiro y yo apenas hemos terminado de empacar._

 _\- ¿Y Eiri? ¿como lo ha tomado?_

 _\- ¿El? Bueno, ya no estamos juntos y no es que el viaje sea la causa de esto._

 _\- ¿Lo extrañaras?_

 _\- Por supuesto, dos años no pasan en balde, pero una parte de mi esta tranquila por que di mi mejor esfuerzo para que funcionara, pero, no fue suficiente. Además ya estoy cansado de juntar los pedazos de mi corazón cada vez que Yuki los esparcía._

 _Yuki recordaba a su vez y cayo en cuenta que el solo era basura ¿como pudo lastimarlo tanto? ¿Habrá una mínima posibilidad de recuperarlo? Shuichi acabo con esa duda._

 _\- Aunque lo extrañe, no volveré Mika-san, en estos momentos tengo a alguien que esta esperando por mi en Nueva York, aun no es oficial por que yo no he querido._

 _\- Ryuichi no? Ya se notaba que te quería para el._

 _\- Creo que si no hubiera conocido a Yuki, estaría con el, ya lo he aceptado, me quedare con el y ..._

 _\- ¡No puedes!_

 _\- ¿Yuki? ¿Que haces aquí?_

 _Sus labios se unieron mientras Mika-san los dejaba solos._

 _\- ¡Suéltame! Ya basta Yuki._

 _\- ¡No! Puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos que te le entregues a alguien mas._

 _\- Estas enfermo, yo puedo hacerlo si quiero._

 _\- ¿Acaso te le entregaste ya?_

 _Yuki lo jalo y llevo a la fuerza al departamento._

 _\- ¿ que te pasa? Eh, Yuki mi vuelo se va en hora y media mas puedes dejarme salir por favor?_

 _Shuichi se encontraba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, solo quería que el escritor abriera esa puerta par irse lejos de el. En cambio Yuki le miraba embelesado._

 _\- Realmente te ves lindo así._

 _\- Eh? Ya basta, no quiero perder el vuelo, déjame salir de una vez._

 _\- Con que Ryuichi no?_

 _\- Pues si... que tiene de malo_

 _\- Ya sabia yo que ese imbécil andaba tras de ti._

 _Yuki se le acerco fríamente._

 _\- ¿Te has acostado con el?_

 _\- ¡ Claro que no! Como crees, tu siempre pensando en el sexo_

 _\- Lo sabia, solo quería que me lo dijeras._

 _\- Con que si, pues que no lo haya hecho no significa que lo vaya a hacer._

 _\- No me provoque Shuichi._

 _\- No lo hago. Soy libre, puedo hacer lo que quiera, espera un momento, ya no lo soy si estoy con Ryuichi, al menos el no va a engañarme. No puedes cambiar eso._

 _\- Disfrutas esto ¿verdad?_

 _\- Tanto como tu tiempo atrás._

 _\- Jamás olvidas_

 _\- ¿ Debería? Son heridas que punzan con solo recordar._

 _Yuki miro con dulzura y tristeza a la vez a ese Shuichi, no el que conocía, sino el que el se encargo inconscientemente de formar. Pronunciaste._

 _-Estas tan frio._

 _\- ¿Como?_

 _\- ¿como te he hecho así?_

 _-¿Que dices Yuk..._

 _\- Es mi culpa. Este Shuichi, lo forme yo, por mi cuenta he cavado mi propia tumba._

 _\- Que tonterías dices Eiri-san_

 _\- ¿San?_

 _\- Claro ¿por que no? Eres más avanzado que yo en todas las cosas._

 _\- ¡Quiero a mi Shuichi!_

 _\- ¡Murió! , esta allí, en tu cama esperando en una angustiosa espera nocturna a que tu termines de satisfacer tus instintos quien sabe donde, pensando ¿En donde estará mi Yuki? ¿Mi Yuki? Acaso algún día fue así? Era una fantasía que un niño podía creer. Por que lo era cuando te conocí. Con el correr del tiempo me he dado cuenta que el amor, por mas fuerte que sea, es inútil, no tiene utilidad cuando el que lo despertó, es como tu._

 _\- Por favor dime ¿que hago?_

 _\- Me hartas, déjame en paz. Espero no volver a verte._

 _Shuichi salió del departamento dejando a un Yuki paralizado ante ese Shuichi que el mismo creo. Ya... todo era inútil, había terminado._

 _Próximo capi Un viaje que trae..._

 _Rompiendo el molde_

 _En cierta forma me sentía liberado, no debía preocuparme por tratar de agradarle a alguien, ya no necesitaba eso, no más._

 _\- Shuichi ¿ como has amanecido? Es que aun no me lo creo!_

 _\- ¿que?_

 _\- Lo de Yuki y tu ¿Es verdad o ya luego vuelven?_

 _\- No, ya no volveremos. Por eso quiero pedirte un favor, si en algún momento me quiebro e intento volver con el , detenme aunque tengas que golpearme._

 _\- ¿Estas seguro? Por que lo hare de verdad si lo intentas eh?_

 _Al llegar a NG nos informaron que el viaje se había adelantado hasta hoy en la tarde. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, eso significaba que no volvería a verlo, por lo tanto toda posibilidad de caer de nuevo se había esfumado._

 _En casa de Yuki..._

 _Se encontraba fumando la octava cajetilla de la mañana, mirando por la ventana con la vaga esperanza de que su Shuichi se apareciera por ahí, para decirle que no se iría por que no podía vivir sin el._

 _\- Jamás creí que me fuera a importar tanto, ese idiota de verdad que... llenaba todos mis vacios y yo mismo me he encargado de echar a perder todo._

 _Sonrió ante eso y salió a comprar otra cajetilla. Al entrar, mientras buscaba escucho dos voces que le sonaron familiares._

 _\- Si es hoy. A las 20:00, se ha adelantado, Hiro y yo apenas hemos terminado de empacar._

 _\- ¿Y Eiri? ¿como lo ha tomado?_

 _\- ¿El? Bueno, ya no estamos juntos y no es que el viaje sea la causa de esto._

 _\- ¿Lo extrañaras?_

 _\- Por supuesto, dos años no pasan en balde, pero una parte de mi esta tranquila por que di mi mejor esfuerzo para que funcionara, pero, no fue suficiente. Además ya estoy cansado de juntar los pedazos de mi corazón cada vez que Yuki los esparcía._

 _Yuki recordaba a su vez y cayo en cuenta que el solo era basura ¿como pudo lastimarlo tanto? ¿Habrá una mínima posibilidad de recuperarlo? Shuichi acabo con esa duda._

 _\- Aunque lo extrañe, no volveré Mika-san, en estos momentos tengo a alguien que esta esperando por mi en Nueva York, aun no es oficial por que yo no he querido._

 _\- Ryuichi no? Ya se notaba que te quería para el._

 _\- Creo que si no hubiera conocido a Yuki, estaría con el, ya lo he aceptado, me quedare con el y ..._

 _\- ¡No puedes!_

 _\- ¿Yuki? ¿Que haces aquí?_

 _Sus labios se unieron mientras Mika-san los dejaba solos._

 _\- ¡Suéltame! Ya basta Yuki._

 _\- ¡No! Puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos que te le entregues a alguien mas._

 _\- Estas enfermo, yo puedo hacerlo si quiero._

 _\- ¿Acaso te le entregaste ya?_

 _Yuki lo jalo y llevo a la fuerza al departamento._

 _\- ¿ que te pasa? Eh, Yuki mi vuelo se va en hora y media mas puedes dejarme salir por favor?_

 _Shuichi se encontraba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, solo quería que el escritor abriera esa puerta par irse lejos de el. En cambio Yuki le miraba embelesado._

 _\- Realmente te ves lindo así._

 _\- Eh? Ya basta, no quiero perder el vuelo, déjame salir de una vez._

 _\- Con que Ryuichi no?_

 _\- Pues si... que tiene de malo_

 _\- Ya sabia yo que ese imbécil andaba tras de ti._

 _Yuki se le acerco fríamente._

 _\- ¿Te has acostado con el?_

 _\- ¡ Claro que no! Como crees, tu siempre pensando en el sexo_

 _\- Lo sabia, solo quería que me lo dijeras._

 _\- Con que si, pues que no lo haya hecho no significa que lo vaya a hacer._

 _\- No me provoque Shuichi._

 _\- No lo hago. Soy libre, puedo hacer lo que quiera, espera un momento, ya no lo soy si estoy con Ryuichi, al menos el no va a engañarme. No puedes cambiar eso._

 _\- Disfrutas esto ¿verdad?_

 _\- Tanto como tu tiempo atrás._

 _\- Jamás olvidas_

 _\- ¿ Debería? Son heridas que punzan con solo recordar._

 _Yuki miro con dulzura y tristeza a la vez a ese Shuichi, no el que conocía, sino el que el se encargo inconscientemente de formar. Pronunciaste._

 _-Estas tan frio._

 _\- ¿Como?_

 _\- ¿como te he hecho así?_

 _-¿Que dices Yuk..._

 _\- Es mi culpa. Este Shuichi, lo forme yo, por mi cuenta he cavado mi propia tumba._

 _\- Que tonterías dices Eiri-san_

 _\- ¿San?_

 _\- Claro ¿por que no? Eres más avanzado que yo en todas las cosas._

 _\- ¡Quiero a mi Shuichi!_

 _\- ¡Murió! , esta allí, en tu cama esperando en una angustiosa espera nocturna a que tu termines de satisfacer tus instintos quien sabe donde, pensando ¿En donde estará mi Yuki? ¿Mi Yuki? Acaso algún día fue así? Era una fantasía que un niño podía creer. Por que lo era cuando te conocí. Con el correr del tiempo me he dado cuenta que el amor, por mas fuerte que sea, es inútil, no tiene utilidad cuando el que lo despertó, es como tu._

 _\- Por favor dime ¿que hago?_

 _\- Me hartas, déjame en paz. Espero no volver a verte._

 _Shuichi salió del departamento dejando a un Yuki paralizado ante ese Shuichi que el mismo creo. Ya... todo era inútil, había terminado._


	3. Chapter 3

**Un viaje que trae...**

\- Nee Shuichi, quieres que cuide de tu boleto, por que si no de seguro y lo pierdes.

\- Ahh supongo que tienes razón, no quiero perder el vuelo, aun no se escucha nada, habrá que abordar ya?

\- Siempre tan despistado, oye que no es ese Seguchi-san con...

\- Con quien?

\- Con Yuki-san.

\- No puede ser posible, por que justo ahora.

Yuki venia en compañía de Seguchi con una maleta y mirada perdida en Shuichi, el cual sorprendido y confundido, pensaba en la razón de que Yuki estuviera allí.

-Podrían entregarme sus boletos?

-Por que? No voy a perderlos, además ya le di el mío a Hiro por si las dudas.

\- Hiro-san me los das por favor?

-Ten, aquí esta el mío y el de Shuichi.

\- Mmm, así que iban a sentarse juntos no? Bien habrá cambios.

Seguchi le dio el boleto de Hiro a Yuki y entrego a Shuichi el suyo, aunque extrañado y molesto, el expelirrosa abordo el avión, esto no iba a arruinar su viaje y posibilidad de ser feliz. Se apagaron las luces interiores para que los pasajeros pudieran dormir, Shuichi que do al lado de la ventana y miraba por allí sin quitar la vista pero siempre atento, pues conocía muy bien a Yuki, podría intentar algo y quizá caería nuevamente, Hiro quedo junto a Suguro mas atrás,

Sin duda que Seguchi-san lo había preparado todo para que Yuki pudiera estar con el a solas, eso le inquietaba ya que sabia de sobra que si existía alguien en contra de la relación que mantenía con Yuki era el, pero ahora de donde venia este deseo de que volvieran a juntarse? Esto no podía ser más que una trampa. Todo estaba en silencio, mientras Shuichi permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos no se percato de que Yuki estaba ganando terreno cerca suyo hasta que quedo junto a su oreja y susurro

\- ¿y Ryuichi?

\- ¡Por que te acercas tanto! Lo siento, es que me tomaste por sorpresa.

\- ¿Donde esta?

\- Ya esta en Nueva York, se fue antes para preparar todo cuando llegara.

\- ¿Vivirás con el?

\- Claro que esperabas? Compartiremos cama también por si te interesa saber.

Esto último lo dijo con un toque de picardía poniéndole una cara a Yuki, sabia donde darle duro. El rubio no soporto tal provocación y le propino tal beso que le dejo sin respiración.

\- ¡Que te ocurre eh!

\- No me provoques Shuichi, mi deseo por ti no disminuye por más que me rechaces.

Yuki lo tomo del brazo aprovechando el sueño de los demás pasajeros y lo llevo al baño donde luego de cerrar con seguro, se voltea y encuentra a un muy enojado Shuichi.

\- Me conoces perfectamente sabes donde golpearme.

\- De algo me sirvió vivir contigo tanto tiempo no?

\- Ahora veras mocoso insolente.

Yuki volvió a besar a Shuichi, el cual forcejeaba por evitarlo, pero era imposible, el rubio siempre fue mas fuerte que el. De un momento a otro quedo Shuichi sentado sobre Yuki, el cual le embestía con fuerza a lo que Shuichi solo podía responder con suaves gemidos, eso no podía ser, no lo quería, el idiota de Yuki se estaba burlando nuevamente de el haciendo esto, pero para colmo de males a el no le desagradaba completamente, es mas hasta lo disfrutaba..

\- Mi pequeño Shuichi, aun te corres con tanta facilidad, eso no va a cambiar nunca

\- No digas...Ahh tonterías, déjame en paz, salte yaah

\- No...no puedo, además tu lo estas disfrutando tanto como yo, si no hubieras querido, estarías apretado y no es así, solo mira entre tus piernas...

Shuichi estaba completamente excitado, pero parte de el se sentía sucia, por Ryuichi, no podría mirarlo a la cara, y si Yuki lo chantajeaba? No, que se suponía que hiciera?. Yuki acabo en el, Shuichi se levanto lentamente con la vista baja, El rubio le miraba con ternura, la suave cabellera oscura del pequeño estaba ahora húmeda por el sudor del acto consumado. Shuichi se quedo unos instantes apoyado contra la puerta y Yuki pregunto

\- ¿Te repugno?

\- Me quiero morir, no por esto, sino que en el fondo ni siquiera quería que te detuvieras...

Shuichi parecía perturbado, Yuki se preocupo, pero no dijo nada hasta que volvieron a sus asientos, Shuichi se quedo dormido y Yuki le abrazo hasta el final del vuelo...

\- Nee... Shu-chan ¿ Que hace Yuki-san colgado de ti

Decía un molesto Ryuichi mientras observaba como su ahora Shuichi estaba en los brazos del escritor. Este último al despertar, sonrió diciendo:

\- Buenos días Sakuma-san, oh disculpa, creo que me olvide que ya no me pertenece.

\- Baka Yuki, suéltame, basta.

\- Shuichi nos vamos?

Por el camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto Ryuichi no dijo nada, para Shuichi era la primera vez que veía a Sakuma-san de esa manera, el trayecto hasta el departamento que compartirían se hizo aun mas largo debido a que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Al entrar al lugar Ryuichi se paro en seco diciendo...

\- ¿ Paso algo mas que deba saber

\- No... por que lo dices estas muy raro?

\- No soy idiota, mira como estas

\- Nee, lo que pasa es que...

\- Mejor no me lo digas, no arruinemos este momento, acompáñame.

Caminaron por un pasillo bastante amplio hasta el cuarto en el que dormirían una vez entrada la noche...

\- Shuichi, permíteme hacerte mío.

Shuichi no podía creerlo ¿que haría? Aun no se sentía preparado para estar con alguien más tan repentinamente, sintió como los labios de Ryuichi se unían con los suyos y lo tumbaba en la cama...

\- Mi pequeño Shuichi, ahora sabrás lo que es realmente el amor.

Dicho esto se desprendió de sus ropas, ante lo cual, el ex pelirrosa sintió agitarse su corazón al ver el bien formado cuerpo del peli verde.

\- Nee, Ryuichi, no podrían...

\- No, escucha primero antes de negarte. Este es nuestro comienzo, quiero que sea especial, no solo para mi, sino también para ti, quiero que disfrutes cada instante conmigo y que no pienses que mejorar para agradarme, al contrario, soy yo quien debe hacer meritos para ti.

La mano de Sakuma-san se escabullo bajo los pantalones de Shuichi que al instante cayeron al suelo seguidos de los de Ryuichi.

\- Solo quiéreme por favor.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a unirse y Shuichi cerraba sus ojos al sentir el placer que el peli verde le daba.

\- Mírame Shu.

\- Nee?

\- Se mío.

Así paso la mañana para Ryuichi y Shuichi. Que diferencia aquella, antes, solo era importante que Yuki disfrutase, si a Shuichi le dolía o no era de poca importancia para Shu, que dulce sentimiento estaba atesorándose en el corazón del pequeño uke.

El departamento de Seguchi-san

\- ¿Y como te fue con Shindou-kun?

\- Ahh? La verdad es que, quizá debí haberme quedado en Japón, solo vine a malograrle el viaje.

\- Hay un tipo. Es el hijo del dueño de la disquera donde Shindou-kun comenzara a trabajar.

\- ¿y?

\- Esta interesado enormemente en Shindou-kun. Se encapricho con el en cuanto vio las fotografías de Bad Luck. Su nombre es Brian Anderson, es joven, no tendrá mas de 20 años. Es bien parecido.

\- ¿Acaso el?


	4. Chapter 4

A mis lectoras y lectores fantasmas... Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi :3 en este no habrá mucho drama como el de junjou que estoy publicando también xD será más bien algo cómico (?

 **¿En que me convertí?**

 **\- He is really cute.**

 **\- Are you in love?**

 **\- Of course, I love him ...so much**

 **\- But maybe he left a girlfriend in his country ...you know?**

 **\- No, he didn't**

 **\- Are you sure? I don't wanna see you cry again.**

 **\- You will not.**

 **\- Oh they're coming.**

 **En ese momento Shuichi, Hiro, Suguro y K-san venían entrando al despacho donde se encontraban Brian y su hermano.**

 **\- Soy Robert por motivos de salud mi padre no ha podido estar presente, por lo tanto yo asumiré por el. Mucho gusto Shuichi ¿no? El es mi hermano menor Brian, quería mucho conocerte.**

 **\- ¿A mi? Jeje mucho gusto.**

 **Shuichi sonrió tan tiernamente que Brian tuvo una hemorragia nasal al instante en que le daba la mano. Pero se contuvo restándole importancia.**

 **\- Yo, yo soy Brian, he leído mucho sobre ti, encantado de conocerte. Pero la verdad es que te ves mas lindo con cabello oscuro .**

 **\- ¿Cabello oscuro ? Ah Si.**

 **Brian siempre vestía de traje, por lo que tenía un estilo muy formal, en cambio Shuichi llevaba un jeans azul y una playera roja bien ceñida al cuerpo, que no paso desapercibida por el chico. Brian iba al gimnasio, por lo tanto su cuerpo era de admirar, su cabello era del color del trigo y sus ojos de una exquisita tonalidad pino. En la universidad estaba estudiando leyes y siempre se esforzaba en ser el primero de su clase, si hay algo que odiaba era que lo calificaran bien solo por su apellido y fortuna.**

 **\- ¿Me habías visto antes?**

 **\- Por fotos, tengo muchas, digo, es que...**

 **\- Jeje (esto es incomodo).**

 **\- Bien siéntanse como en su casa. Si gustan pueden comenzar con el trabajo ahora mismo- Irrumpió Robert.**

 **Shuichi y los demás salieron a recorrer las instalaciones y familiarizarse más con el lugar. Brian estaba enmudecido y no articulaba palabra.**

 **\- Hey I know, but, you cannot stay here like that, go, and talk with him.**

 **\- Oh yes, I have to go, bye.**

 **Brian camino hacia las habitaciones de grabación, en ese momento Hiro hablaba con Shuichi con respecto a Yuki.**

 **\- ¿Y? ¿Acaso no te importa ya? De seguro que va a darle pelea a Sakuma-san por ti.**

 **\- Pues no, es el pasado, Ryuichi es mi presente y mi futuro.**

 **\- Te ves muy decidido, ojala que te dure esto, por que**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Por que eres tan voluble cuando de Yuki se trata.**

 **\- Neeeeeeeeee? Eres muy maloooooo.**

 **Brian oía ¿Ryuichi? Acaso era Ryuichi Sakuma, bueno no era de extrañar, ambos son japoneses, exitosos y atractivos, pero ese Yuki persistía, bueno ahora debería luchar contra otro mas.**

 **Luego de un ajetreado día, donde debieron hacer nuevas canciones, ya no en japonés sino en ingles, arreglar lo del primer sencillo, el video y vestuario Shuichi y los demás se disponía a marcharse.**

 **\- Shuichi! Espera**

 **\- Brian ¿paso algo?**

 **\- Lo que pasa es que yo quería, bueno solo si tu quieres, es, venir...a...comer conmigo.**

 **\- ¿Cenar? Lo siento es que yo...**

 **\- Solo esta vez.**

 **\- Bueno supongo que esta bien. Hiro nos vemos mañana!**

 **Mientras Shuichi y Brian bajaban por el ascensor, un teléfono empieza a sonar.**

 **\- Es mío! ¿Ryuichi?**

 **\- Shui-chan te estoy esperando ya terminaste?**

 **\- Si pero no vendré a comer**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Cenare con el hijo del dueño. Regresare temprano, lo siento de veras**

 **\- Bueno, te esperare, te amo.**

 **\- Jeje adiós.**

 **Ryuichi se quedo pensando, no quería ser como Yuki, aprisionando a Shuichi para si, pero tenia una mala espina con respecto a ese sujeto, a pesar de no haberlo visto.**


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Qué comida te gusta Shuichi?

\- ¿A mi? Pues los dulces, pasteles y ah, pero puede ser cualquier cosa, no soy quisquilloso.

\- Que reservado eres. Bien ¿sabes? Me estoy esforzando por aprender tu idioma, para que nos comuniquemos mejor.

\- No es necesario, es mas soy yo el que debe aprender el ingles. Aunque soy muy tonto para eso - dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Tienes novia? ¿o novio?

\- Novia no y novio bueno pues...(aunque le dije a Yuki que estaba con Ryuichi, aun no estoy seguro de lo que somos, es muy descarado de mi porte pensar de esta manera si ya me acosté con el, soy un maldito pervertido)

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues no.

\- Eso...es genial...- No pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa

Luego de la cena, ya era bastante tarde, la verdad es que Shuichi se la pasó tan bien con Brian, hace mucho que no conversaba así con alguien, por supuesto que estaba Hiro, pero esto era totalmente diferente, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común. Cuando Shuichi entro el departamento que compartía con Sakuma-san, este le esperaba sentado en el sofá.

\- ¿Te divertiste?

\- Si, mucho. El es muy divertido.

\- Me alegra, pero aunque este feliz por ti no quiero hacer el papel de idiota. Estoy celoso, no quiero cortar tu libertad, pero esto no me gusta, si somos novios yo soy la persona con la se supone deseas estar todo el tiempo, es que no era así con Yuki?

\- Si lo era, pero esto es muy diferente, yo no estoy seguro...es decir... No se que somos

\- Quieres que lo dejemos hasta aquí?(que hare si me dice que si)

\- Si. Así no nos lastimaremos, lo siento. De verdad...sabes que te quiero mucho y no deseo lastimarte. Recogeré mis cosas

\- Te vas así sin más? Ni siquiera sientes un poco de dolor? Te amo mucho y solo quiero que seas feliz...por que no podemos intentarlo..?!

\- No lo hagas más difícil, tu sabes como me sentí al dejar a Yuki, no es algo que se me pase de la noche a la mañana. Y si seguimos asi...acabaremos odiandonos...

El peli verde observaba como la felicidad se le iba de las manos. Shuichi tomo sus cosas y se fue en busca de un departamento donde pasar la noche. Ryuichi se quedo mirando hacia el suelo. Mientras tarareaba su canción Sleepless Beauty de la manera mas melancólica posible hasta que el llanto ahogo su hermosa y diáfana voz hasta convertirla en un poderoso llanto que le rompía a pedazos el corazón. Shuichi estaba tras la puerta oyendo todo y pensando esto es lo mismo que Yuki me hacia a mi, que diablos estoy haciendo yo entonces si conozco este sufrimiento mejor que nadie...

\- Shuichi, que es lo que me falta para suplir el lugar de ese desgraciado que supo destruirte, ya no queda nada de esa hermosa esencia que me embargaba cada vez que te veía...

Era de madrugada cuando Shuichi salió del departamento de Sakuma en busca de un lugar, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, las calles de Nueva York estaban cubiertas de una espesa neblina que ahogaba aun mas los pensamientos del cantante, de pronto sintió el choque con alguien.

\- Lo siento mucho es que no...

\- Nunca lo haces.

\- ¿Yuki?

\- ¿Quién mas? ¿Y esa maleta?

\- No es tu asunto. Es mas, hazte a un lado para que pueda pasar...

\- ¿Ves? No duraste ni una semana

\- Grrrr... eres fastidioso.

\- Te resfriaras, mira como saliste sin ponerte abrigado, es que lo despistado no se te quitara nunca.

\- Déjame en paz, solo tengo que encontrar un lugar para dormir y ya.

\- Ven al mío.

\- Que no, estoy completamente seguro de que encontrare un lugar, tu solo observa.- espeto apuntandole con el dedo.

\- Si tu lo dices. Te creere

Bueno, así transcurrieron dos horas y...

-¡Como es posible que no haya un maldito LUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.

-Detesto decir te lo dije, ya vamos al mío, no seas testarudo...no tienes una mejor opcion o..si?

\- Ya que...

Al entrar al lugar, Shuichi se percato de que era muy similar al de Japón.

-Si lo se, es muy parecido, es que me gusta sentirme como en casa.

\- Ahh, bueno ocupare el sofá si no te molesta.

-Te amo.- pronuncio suave

-Cállate...

-Es la verdad.

-Cállate, cállate.- pidio cubriendose los oidos.

\- Oye, quiero hablar contigo de algo.

-De que.

-En tu lugar de trabajo, uno de los hijos de dueño.

-¿Brian?

-Vaya, veo que ya tenemos confianza. En fin, tu le gustas y eso no me gusta nada y de seguro que Ryuichi siendo tu novio va a molestarse mucho mas.

-Que dices Yuki, el es mi amigo, déjame dormir, buenas noches.

Al voltearse a dormir, Yuki le revolvió un poco el pelo y le dejo luego de cubrirlo con una frazada. Shuichi pensaba: Acabe mi relación con Yuki, pero ahora estoy durmiendo en su departamento por que termine con Ryuichi, lo destruí y ahora para colmo de males, aun esta Brian, soy patético, Salí de un embrollo para meterme en otro, encima de todo lastime a la persona que solo me ama, soy un desastre.

PROXIMO CAPI: ELECCIONES...YUKI EIRI, SAKUMA RYUICHI O BRIAN ANDERSON?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis**

 **Elecciones 1/2**

\- Hey, oye Shuichi, despierta. Como eres de perezoso.

\- Nee...Yuki déjame dormir solo un poco mas...

\- K-san acaba de llamar y..

\- ¡K-san! ¿Y que le dijiste?

\- Pues...que aun dormías.

Un meteoro Shuichi se levantaba a toda prisa, corría de un lado a otro, de pronto Yuki lo toma por los hombros y lo detiene de golpe.

-Oye, he preparado el desayuno. No puedes irte con el estomago vacio. Y ya deja de girar así que me das dolor de cabeza.

\- Es tu culpa que este así - Suelta haciendo un puchero - Debiste despertarme antes...

Yuki y Shuichi se disponían a desayunar cuando Shu se quedó pensativo.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubieses sido siempre así.- Su voz y sonrisa llamaban a la nostalgia

Al decir esto puso una melancólica sonrisa, Yuki le tomó el rostro entre las mano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Se todo lo que no fui, pero ahora también se lo que debo ser, vuelve conmigo y te juro de rodillas que todo va a cambiar.- Suplicó como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, mirando al pelirrosa fijamente.

-No, esto no es tan sencillo, aun no sanan mis heridas, puedo recordar todo con mucha claridad, y eso va a terminar destruyéndonos.- Shuichi le miraba comprensivo, intentando asimilar las palabras del rubio, esforzándose por no correr a sus brazos

-¿Por que no intentas olvidar?

-Si hubiese sido al revés tu lo habrías hecho?

-No lo se.

\- No lo habría hecho... Te conozco bien... Además no me parece justo

-¿Lo dices por Ryuichi?

-No, ya no estoy con el.

-Eso es bueno. Así solo me queda un rival por derrotar.

-¡Pero si no has derrotado a nadie!- Espeta molesto

-Que si. Ese tipo de la duquesa... Me enferma

-¡Fue un rompimiento en común! Tu no tuviste nada que ver con mi desicion...y referente a el otro chico olvídalo, es solo un amigo.

-Da lo mismo lo importante es que estás libre, solo me falta ese nenito de papá con el que saliste anoche.

-¡Estas demente!

RING RING

-¡Oh no! K-san voy enseguida, voy como bala, por favor, no la cargue, se lo suplico.- Soltaba entre monosílabos por el celular- Bueno gracias por el desayuno ya me tengo que ir.

-Shuichi, piensa en lo que te dije.

Shuichi se le quedó viendo unos minutos y salió. Yuki observó el lugar en el que había dormido el cantante...

-Mi Shuichi, pronto acabaremos con esto y volverás a mi lado, de donde nunca debiste salir.

Shu corría a toda prisa por las anchas calles de la ciudad, esquivando al tumulto de personas que estaban amontonadas caminando por la vereda. En la cabeza del ahora peli negro sólo había una cosa: K-san y su magnum. En eso estaba cuando al tratar de cruzar se topa con Brian

-Hey Shuichi ¿Por qué corres tan aprisa?

-¡Brian! Necesito tu ayuda, puedes llevarme a la disquera por favor? Por que si no K-san va a matarme

-¿Que no es tu manager¿ ¿Que podría hacerte?

-No lo conoces.

-Bien entonces sube.

El sudor corría por todo el cuerpo de Shuichi, la sola idea de encontrarse con un K-san molesto era aterradora.

-Oye Shuichi que no es esa la misma ropa que traías ayer

-Que memoria, si es la misma tuve unos problemas y no me dio tiempo de cambiarme( Oh es verdad me he olvidado la maleta en el departamento de Yuki, diablos que problema tendré que volver mas tarde por ella)


	7. Chapter 7

**Elecciones 2/2**

 **\- Oye Shuichi ahora que te tengo aquí quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Por que he leído en muchas revistas sobre ti pero ninguna congenia con lo que dice.**

 **\- Nee yo tengo comencé con la música tenia 18, pero de eso ya van a ser casi tres años por que pronto estaré de cumpleaños.**

 **\- Y discúlpame por esta indiscreción de mi parte pero en estos momentos... Tu estas con alguien?**

 **\- Que no voy contigo...**

 **\- No me refería a eso! No ves lo difícil que es para mi preguntarle a mi estrella favorita algo tan intimo!**

 **Ante el desconcierto de Shuichi Brian se sonroja y le da otra hemorragia nasal, Shuichi divertido le dice que a el le pasa lo mismo cuando algo le avergüenza demasiado.**

 **-Lo siento, eso fue muy inoportuno.**

 **-No digas eso, la verdad es que no estoy con nadie. Y tampoco quisiera por...**

 **RING RING...""""""**

 **-K-san, lo se lo se, por favor escuche voy en camino estoy a punto de llegar ehhh?**

 **El, me corto NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Un sudor frio atravesó la espalda de Shuichi. Brian le observaba y mas se convencía de que Shu era la persona con la el quería estar. Alguien que se salía de todos los márgenes preestablecidos por el mundo elite que le toco vivir, alguien que lo ayudara a salir de ese circulo vicioso donde los sentimientos verdaderos no importan y solo se vive de las apariencias.**

 **Al entrar a los estudios de grabación, un muyyyyyyyyy molesto K esperaba a un temeroso Shuichi, quien tras Brian murmuraba...**

 **-Seria mucho inconveniente para ti quedarte conmigo hasta que se le pase el enojo a K-san por favor.**

 **-No tienes por que pedirlo, lo hare encantado.**

 **Pero Shu no se dio ni cuenta como K lo tomaba de la playera y lo sentaba en una silla justo frente a el y su ya cargada Magnum.**

 **\- ¡Muy bien precioso cantante habla ya!**

 **\- Bueno lo que paso fue que yo estaba buscando un lugar donde hospedarme y...**

 **\- ¿Buscando? Llama a Ryuichi y me dijo entre sollozos que tu te habías ido anoche, que clase de persona eres? Le tengo un gran aprecio a Ryuichi y no me gusta lo que estas haciendo.**

 **\- A mi tampoco, pero ya no quiero lastimar a nadie mas lo lamento k**

 **\- Es lo que espero, ahora vete a trabajar!.**

 **Shuichi comenzó a ¡hacer pucheros y a abrazarse de Hiro que se acerco a consolarlo. Al notar que Brian estaba encolerizándose Hiro le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

 **-Si quieres quedarte con Shu deberás acostumbrarte a que el siempre llora por todo, luego se le pasa y lo olvida el y K se conocen desde hace mucho, no van a pelearse eh?**

 **-Aun así no me gusta verlo llorar.**

 **-¡Biennnnnnnnn! Es hora de empezar las grabaciones!**

 **Al termino del día K le dijo a Shu que necesitaba hablar con el.**

 **\- Muy bien. Explícame esto de modo que pueda entender: Yuki-san esta aquí para reconciliarse contigo, tu te peleas con Ryuichi y terminas con el, luego te vas y te quedas en el departamento de Yuki, ahora sales de ahí y el que te trae es nada mas que el hijo del dueño Brian que también esta enamorado de ti ¿no?**

 **\- Algo así Jeje**

 **\- ¿Has pensado en esa pequeña cabeza tuya que sucederá si eso tres se topan?**

 **\- No quisiera saber. ¡Por eso me encerrare en la disquera y no volveré a salir hasta que ya no sea atractivo ni lindo para nadie!**

 **\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **\- LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **\- Tienes que escoger ahora mismo.**

 **\- ¿Escoger? Pero yo no se bien que hacer**

 **\- Tienes que saber por que no pensaras estar así por siempre en algún momento tendrás que enfrentar esta situación.**

 **\- No me confundaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **\- Pero promete que harás trabajar las escasas neuronas que te quedan para decidir**

 **¿Escoger? Shu meditaba mientras iba al departamento de Yuki pues se había olvidado su maleta allí, y no pretendía andar todo la vida con la misma ropa. Yuki por un lado era su primer amor, con el descubrió lo que era el amor y el placer, pero también por el que lloro tantas veces y por el que nunca se sintió amado. Ryuichi era su ídolo, lo admiraba y no iba a negar que la ves que se acostó con el no lo disfruto, es mas llego al orgasmo varias veces y el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba vergüenza pero aun así sentía que si continuaban juntos de esa manera no llegarían ninguna parte por que no lo amaba solo lo admiraba. Al final quedaba Brian, el era apuesto, joven, tenían muchas cosas en común pero no sentía esa cosquilla en el estomago como cuando estaba con Yuki. Esos y más pensamientos se cruzaban en la cabeza de Shuichi cuando choco con alguien.**

 **-ayyyy lo lamento, es que no...**

 **-¿Shu-chan?**

 **-Ryuichi que haces por aquí?**

 **-Buscándote, necesito hablar contigo y quería saber si tenías algo de tiempo.**

 **-Claro que para ti tengo tiempo no seas tonto.**

 **\- Shu yo te amo y no hay necesidad de que te lo repita pero si así lo quieres lo diré las veces que sea necesario.**

 **-Lo se y eres muy valioso para mi y es por eso que no quiero lastimarte. Esta amistad que tenemos no quiero echarla a perder. El otro dia que pasmos juntos me hiciste sentir muy especial pero no da para mas lo lamento. Quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo.**

 **-Entonces no soy lo que buscas para olvidar a Yuki-san, pero ese Brian si loes verdad ¿**

 **-No.**

 **Los ojos del peli verde se llenaron de lágrimas y bajo el rostro para ponerse a sollozar en silencio.**

 **-Ryuichi, no llores por favor.**

 **-Por que no pude ser yo? ¡Por que! Yuki-san no te valora, solo conseguirás sufrir de nuevo ¿Es eso lo que quieres?**

 **-No no he dicho que me quedare con Yuki, pero te aprecio y mientras no llegue a una conclusión prefiero que quedemos de amigos.**

 **-Si tu lo quieres así no voy a importunarte mas, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, no importa a quien escojas me conformare con estar contigo aunque sea como amigo, por que al menos se que ocupo un lugar en tu corazón.**

 **Luego de la conversación que había tenido con Ryuichi debía ir al departamento de Yuki pero...**

 ***** tardé demasiado xD... Gracias a quienes la han comentado, la verdad es que no pensé que gustaría este fic :'3 pero como veo que hay algunos comentarios, poquitos pero bonitos, seguiré actualizando :***


	8. Chapter 8

Muuuchas gracias a quienes siguen este fic */*

\- Oye Shuichi ahora que te tengo aquí quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Por que he leído en muchas revistas sobre ti pero ninguna congenia con lo que dice.

\- Nee yo tengo comencé con la música tenia 18, pero de eso ya van a ser casi tres años por que pronto estaré de cumpleaños.

\- Y discúlpame por esta indiscreción de mi parte pero en estos momentos... Tu estas con alguien?

\- Que no voy contigo...

\- No me refería a eso! ¿No ves lo difícil que es para mi preguntarle a mi estrella favorita algo tan intimo?

Ante el desconcierto de Shuichi Brian se sonroja y le da otra hemorragia nasal, Shuichi divertido le dice que a el le pasa lo mismo cuando algo le avergüenza demasiado.

-Lo siento, eso fue muy inoportuno.

-No digas eso, la verdad es que no estoy con nadie. Y tampoco quisiera por...

RING RING

-K-san, lo se lo se, por favor escuche voy en camino estoy a punto de llegar ! Me... Cortó... - Soltó atónito -

Un sudor frio atravesó la espalda de Shuichi. Brian le observaba y mas se convencía de que Shu era la persona con la el quería estar. Alguien que se salía de todos los márgenes preestablecidos por el mundo elite que le toco vivir, alguien que lo ayudara a salir de ese circulo vicioso donde los sentimientos verdaderos no importan y solo se vive de las apariencias.

Al entrar a los estudios de grabación, un muy molesto K esperaba a un temeroso Shuichi, quien tras Brian murmuraba...

-Seria mucho inconveniente para ti quedarte conmigo hasta que se le pase el enojo a K-san por favor.

-No tienes por que pedirlo, lo hare encantado.

Pero Shu no se dio ni cuenta como K lo tomaba de la playera y lo sentaba en una silla justo frente a el y su ya cargada Magnum.

\- ¡Muy bien precioso cantante habla ya!

\- Bueno lo que paso fue que yo estaba buscando un lugar donde hospedarme y...

\- ¿Buscando? Llama a Ryuichi y me dijo entre sollozos que tu te habías ido anoche, que clase de persona eres? Le tengo un gran aprecio a Ryuichi y no me gusta lo que estas haciendo.

\- A mi tampoco, pero ya no quiero lastimar a nadie mas lo lamento k

\- Es lo que espero, ahora vete a trabajar

Shuichi comenzó a hacer pucheros y a abrazarse de Hiro que se acerco a consolarlo. Al notar que Brian estaba encolerizándose Hiro le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Si quieres quedarte con Shu deberás acostumbrarte a que el siempre llora por todo, luego se le pasa y lo olvida el y K se conocen desde hace mucho, no van a pelearse ¿ O si?

-Aun así no me gusta verlo llorar.

-¡Bien! Es hora de empezar las grabaciones

Al termino del día K le dijo a Shu que necesitaba hablar con el.

\- Muy bien. Explícame esto de modo que pueda entender: Yuki-san esta aquí para reconciliarse contigo, tu te peleas con Ryuichi y terminas con el, luego te vas y te quedas en el departamento de Yuki, ahora sales de ahí y el que te trae es nada mas que el hijo del dueño Brian que también esta enamorado de ti ¿no?

\- Algo así Jeje

\- ¿Has pensado en esa pequeña cabeza tuya que sucederá si eso tres se topan?

\- No quisiera saber. ¡Por eso me encerrare en la disquera y no volveré a salir hasta que ya no sea atractivo ni lindo para nadie!

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

\- Tienes que escoger ahora mismo.

\- ¿Escoger? Pero yo no se bien que hacer

\- Tienes que saber por que no pensaras estar así por siempre en algún momento tendrás que enfrentar esta situación.

\- No me confundaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

\- Pero promete que harás trabajar las escasas neuronas que te quedan para decidir

¿Escoger? Shu meditaba mientras iba al departamento de Yuki pues se había olvidado su maleta allí, y no pretendía andar todo la vida con la misma ropa. Yuki por un lado era su primer amor, con el descubrió lo que era el amor y el placer, pero también por el que lloro tantas veces y por el que nunca se sintió amado. Ryuichi era su ídolo, lo admiraba y no iba a negar que la ves que se acostó con el no lo disfruto, es mas llego al orgasmo varias veces y el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba vergüenza pero aun así sentía que si continuaban juntos de esa manera no llegarían ninguna parte por que no lo amaba solo lo admiraba. Al final quedaba Brian, el era apuesto, joven, tenían muchas cosas en común pero no sentía esa cosquilla en el estomago como cuando estaba con Yuki. Esos y más pensamientos se cruzaban en la cabeza de Shuichi cuando choco con alguien.

-ayyyy lo lamento, es que no...

-¿Shu-chan?

-Ryuichi que haces por aquí?

-Buscándote, necesito hablar contigo y quería saber si tenías algo de tiempo.

-Claro que para ti tengo tiempo no seas tonto.

\- Shu yo te amo y no hay necesidad de que te lo repita pero si así lo quieres lo diré las veces que sea necesario.

-Lo se y eres muy valioso para mi y es por eso que no quiero lastimarte. Esta amistad que tenemos no quiero echarla a perder. El otro dia que pasmos juntos me hiciste sentir muy especial pero no da para mas lo lamento. Quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo.

-Entonces no soy lo que buscas para olvidar a Yuki-san, pero ese Brian si loes verdad ¿

-No.

Los ojos del peli verde se llenaron de lágrimas y bajo el rostro para ponerse a sollozar en silencio.

-Ryuichi, no llores por favor.

-Por que no pude ser yo? ¡Por que! Yuki-san no te valora, solo conseguirás sufrir de nuevo ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No no he dicho que me quedare con Yuki, pero te aprecio y mientras no llegue a una conclusión prefiero que quedemos de amigos.

-Si tu lo quieres así no voy a importunarte mas, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, no importa a quien escojas me conformare con estar contigo aunque sea como amigo, por que al menos se que ocupo un lugar en tu corazón.

Luego de la conversación que había tenido con Ryuichi debía ir al departamento de Yuki pero...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **Reencuentro**

 **** Yuki se pone intenso *0* este cap es lemon, si, lemon */* espero les guste :'3**

Pero... ir a el departamento de Yuki no era la mejor opción en estos momentos, aunque necesitaba de la ropa, esa conversación con Sakuma-san lo dejó pensando. Mientras caminaba hacia el hogar del rubio se encuentra con este mientras trataba de cruzar la calle. Quería esquivarlo, pero ya era imposible.

-Shuichi...! ¿A donde vas?... ¿Quieres que te lleve? - Preguntó en tono neutral como siempre, aunque no negaría que tenia intenciones de meterlo al carro aunque dijera que no.

-¡Yuki! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Su voz sonaba nerviosa pero trataba de disimularlo.

-Acabo de ir de compras ¿Y tú?- Le mira de pies a cabeza.

-Etto...yo iba a, bueno a- Desvía la mirada, pensando que decir para salir del paso.

-Olvidaste tu maleta en mi casa. ¿Ibas a buscarla?- Intentó ocultar una risilla

-(Maldito Yuki, hasta cuando adivinara mis pensamientos)Pues la verdad es que iba justamente para allá.- Dijo en tono ma calmado. No se dejaría influenciar por el rubio.

-¿Vamos entonces?

\- supongo...- soltó arregañadientes

El escritor se sentía infinitamente feliz de tener a Shuichi de nuevo, claro que no lo demostraría directamente. Durante el camino fueron hablando de muchas cosas, el rubio le preguntaba con respecto a la disquera, de sus canciones nuevas, de sus vídeos...Shuichi pensaba por que ahora que habían terminado se interesaba en escuchar cosas de su trabajo...Si tan solo hubiera sido así antes... Probablemente nunca hubieran roto. Al llegar al lugar y abrir la puerta Yuki le tomó por la cintura y frotando el pequeño trasero del cantante con su miembro ya excitado le decía al oído.

-¿Te has acostado con Ryuichi?- Mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Que dices Yuki, no hagas eso- Trataba de librarse pero era inútil.

-¡Respóndeme! Si o no.- Bajó el tono de su voz de nuevo.

Una rápida mano se escabulló bajo las ropas de Shuichi percatándose del ya erecto sexo del cantante por el suave contacto.

-Yuki para que quieres saber si...

-¿Eso es un si? - Sus pensamientos volaron. Ya tenía todo un cine mental.

-Yuk...- Jadeó un poco.

Sus labios se unieron en un brusco beso por parte del escritor ante la molestia y odio de saber que Shuichi había compartido su cuerpo con otra persona.

-Esta me la pagas Shuichi, no volverás a hacerlo, me perteneces- Su mirada afilada se clavó en la cristalina del cantante.

-Ya basta...yo ni siquiera estoy contigo, no es ninguna infidelidad...estas loco- Miró para otro lado - No te debo nada... Puedo... Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera... - Dijo aun con un leve miedo.

-Claro que lo estoy, lleno de celos y deseos de ti, esta abstinencia esta acabando con mis nervios, todas las noches me masturbo recordando nuestros fogosos encuentros, recordando tu cara extasiada cuando te hago el amor, tu cabello revuelto y sudado al henchirte de placer por mi, tus ojos perdidos entre tus parpados contraídos al no poder mantenerlos abiertos por el exceso de deseo que tienes, tus gemidos estrepitando las paredes del departamento ante cada embestida que te doy. Ese idiota no puede hacerte eso, solo yo conozco las zonas que te hacen estremecer, solo yo se como hacerte venir de una sola estocada, eso no lo puedes negar aunque quieras.- Parecía que le hacia hervir el cuerpo con aquella mirada que le estaba dando.

Dicho y hecho, Yuki cargó a Shuichi a la cama y lo desvistió completo sin ninguna objeción por parte del cantante. El rubio lo miraba y contemplaba a la vez mientras el mismo se desvestía.

-Yuki, no quiero hacer esto yo...- Intentó levantarse

\- No te estoy preguntando, si quieres después ve a denunciarme, pero tendrá que ser mañana por que este día no vamos a parar hasta que este completamente seguro de que eres mío y que las marcas de ese imbécil han sido borradas para quedarse solo las mías.

Yuki se introdujo el miembro de Shuichi y lo succionaba con fuerza y ternura a la vez sin despegar la vista del rostro de Shu que lo miraba extasiado, verlo en ese estado era un manjar para el rubio.

-Yukiiii Ahh...yo...Yo...mas...Ahh...- Arqueó la espalda, apretando las sábanas con su mano derecha.

Agarró los cabellos del escritor y empujándolo con fuerza para que lo hiciera mas rápido, Shuichi emitía toda clase de gemidos sin importarle si alguien oía o no, cuando finalmente Yuki se detuvo, este se levantó y se quedó viendo el rostro sofocado de Shu, su respiración entre cortada y lo jalo de los caderas hasta hacer que toda su entrada fuera penetrada de una vez.

-¡Yuki! Por que...Ahh... eres un..Ah ah Ahh

-Para que te quejas si...ah yo se que a,...ah te gusta así Ahh.

Yuki le embestía salvajemente sujetando las manos de Shuichi en una llave para que este se excitara aun mas al saber que aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada. De pronto de Shu comienza a salir ese tan preciado liquido que se esparce por el abdomen del cantante a lo que el rubio aun dentro de Shuichi se encorva para lamer todo residuo del liquido que es una verídica prueba de que lo esta disfrutando.

-Mi pequeño Shu, siempre te vienes con tanta facilidad.

-Cállate, Baka, Ahh que haces? ahh

Yuki soltó las manos de Shu y comenzó a masturbarlo a medida que le embestía, al cabo de veinte minutos se volvió a venir. Ahora el escritor lo puso boca abajo en cuatro patas y abriéndole su preciada entrada introdujo su lengua de arriba abajo con fuerza para luego penetrarlo otra vez por al menos media hora más. Shu se vino de nuevo. Ya con la respiración entre cortada Yuki lo puso a descansar sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba con ambas manos el pequeño trasero del cantante.

-Eres...un idiota Yuki...por supuesto que iré a denunciarte...bastardo

-Hazlo, pero mañana ya te lo dije, ahora solo descansa por que esto apenas comienza, aun queda la tarde, noche y madrugada

-¿Qué?- Levantó su rostro palideciendo.

Así transcurrió la tarde y ya entrada la noche Shuichi se levantó luego del segundo round de sexo completo a tomar agua, trayendo solo puesto una camisa de Yuki sin abotonar.

El escritor que se había levantado para ir al baño lo observa y al acercarse se da cuenta de que esta sollozando. Le abraza y Shu le susurra: "Házmelo de nuevo pero ahora quiero estar sentado sobre ti" Yuki sonríe ante tal petición y cargándolo hasta la habitación le complace cada capricho sexual que su pequeño uke le pide. Pasadas las doce de la noche, Yuki le dice:

-¿Por qué sollozabas hace un rato?

-Por que me doy cuenta que a ti no me podre negar jamás y me duele ser tan débil. Por que estoy seguro que vas a lastimarme otra vez.- Su voz estaba desganada.

-No Shuichi no digas eso, ya, solo quiero que regreses conmigo- Le sostiene el rostro con ambas manos.

-No lo se, mira como soy de tonto, me siento como un...

-No lo digas, ni te atrevas. Voy a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario, ahora sigamos

\- ¿Eh?

Y Yuki lo jalo hasta su erecto miembro otra ves hasta el amanecer

\- Shuichi despierta!

-Yuki, que hora... - Se restregaba los ojos intentando ver bien.

-Trate de despertarte pero no reaccionabas.

-¡Por supuesto que no si no me dejaste dormir en toda la noche y todo el día!

-Pero tu me pedias mas que iba a hacer yo?

Shuichi se levanto como un meteoro preguntando donde estaba su maleta. Se cambio de ropa y salió corriendo. Yuki solo le observaba y se decía :" Va a volver por que dejo Su ropa de ayer aquí, así que no me preocupo"


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras corría gritando que era un idiota Brian se estaba preparando para lo que según el debía acontecer

-Shuichi por favor sal del baño, necesito decirte algo, ya no puedo esperar.

-No déjame solo.- Su voz sonaba lastimosa y rasposa

-No voy a irme hasta que salgas.- Espetó serio

-¿Por qué eres tan persistente?

-Solo sal de ahí- Rogó

Mas calmado Shu se dispone a salir y recibió un fuerte abrazo y una declaración que no se esperaba.

-Shuichi, en estas semanas que he podido compartir mas contigo me he dado cuenta de que no solo me gustas si no que he llegado a amarte.

-Eh? No, eso no es verdad, no sigas suéltame- Trataba de zafarse del agarre del más alto

-¿Por qué? No es mi culpa, no lo pude evitar, sin darme cuenta te metiste en mi corazón y ya no puedo sacarte de ahí. Es tan difícil contenerme que...

Shu se aleja de Brian y sonrojado hasta las narices le pregunta por que.

-Yo no quiero lastimarte, me ha sido difícil olvidarme de Yuki, ya viste como reaccione hace poco...no soy un buen partido... Si yo no soy nada, no soy inteligente, las cosas difíciles me marean, grito mucho y ..

-Pero brillas. Lo haces de una forma inexplicable, es parte de tu ser, no necesitas ser una persona letreada, de excelente carácter, moderado, eres perfecto a tu manera es por eso que tanto Yuki como Ryuichi te aman, es tu personalidad, tu gracia, llenas todo mi ser.

\- No eso no es verdad, yo no merezco que me enaltezcas de ese modo.

Brian se arrodilla y sosteniéndole la mano a Shuichi...

-Elígeme. Dama la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

-Yo...no puedo hacer eso, aun hay alguien en mi corazón que no consigo olvidar, no seria justo. Si para ti soy un resplandor, Yuki es el mío y yo el suyo, es simplemente por estupideces que no me había dado cuenta antes y estamos separados.

Con una sonrisa sale corriendo del lugar para buscar a Yuki.

-¡Yuki, Yuki! (de seguro fue para sacarme celos estoy seguro de eso)

Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Yuki en los brazos de Robert disfrutando de un apasionado beso. Shu se queda paralizado, ya no sonreía pero tampoco lloraba, simplemente observaba, era la primera vez en su vida que sintió lo que era la resignación.

\- Creo que... esto llega hasta aquí...adiós.

Salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a los estudios de grabación.

-¡Como te atreves! Suéltame

-Pero tú me pediste que te acompañara.

-No me refería a esto. Si vine a Nueva York fue solo por Shuichi.

-Pero el esta muy a gusto con mi hermano...

***En los estudios***

-Hey Shuichi ¿Que le pareció al señor Robert?

-El estaba muy contento dice que estamos progresando

-Y Brian no iba contigo?

-Eh? Se quedo con su hermano.

-Oye Shuichi no te ves bien.

-Eso no es verdad si estoy de maravilla.

-A mi no me engañas, ¡ven y dímelo o te lo saco.

\- Yuki, lo vi besándose con Robert y cuando le reclame me dijo que no me entrometiera y ahora lo acabo de ver en lo mismo.

-Shuichi, esto ya me esta preocupando. Desde que esta con Yuki-san son mas las veces que te he visto llorar que reír.

-Lo se. Pero se me esta haciendo imposible lograrlo. No creas que no lo deseo pero...yo


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _" Arreglando"_**

-Y ...¿eso sucedio?- Preguntaba Tohma saboreando su te

-Pues si, la verdad es que en un comienzo mis intenciones no eran sacarle celos a Shuichi, pero cuando lo vi asi no me pude resistir y aproveché la oportunidad... No quería vengarme ni nada, solo quería hacerlo reaccionar

\- ¿piensas que estuvo bien?

-¿por que?

\- El unico culpable de esto eres tu ¿no? entonces, bueno, si yo fuera Shindou ya no querria verte, con esa actitud y despues de todo lo que le has hecho yo creo que tu accion solo confirmaria mis convicciones de dejarte. Pero esa es solo mi opinion, no significa que Shindou vaya a pensar asi, no me hagas caso... Eiri ¿que sucede?

Un embabosado Yuki se encontraba ahora tirado en el suelo al darse cuenta de algo que era tan ovbio...

Pasado esto Yuki no queria ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Shuichi pensara igual que Tohma, bueno aunque en realidad que pensara de esa forma era de lo mas logico, no queria suponerlo, por lo que dejó esperar una semana para acudir en su búsqueda, por otra parte Brian no se había aparecido en ningún momento por la disquera, el pelinegro se sentía culpable por ello, de seguro era por culpa de su rechazo. Decidió ir a verlo y ofrecerle disculpas, a decir verdad lo que hizo con el no valió la pena pues Yuki no se lo merecía.

-¿Esta Brian?

\- Si esta pero no quiere recibir visitas. Lo siento

-Dígale que soy Shuichi, no le quitare mucho tiempo - Pedía algo avergonzado

-Esta bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos Shuichi pudo entrar en la habitación, estaba con las cortinas cerradas y en un completo desorden. Brian salía de la ducha cuando el pelinegro se volteó y quedaron viéndose un rato. Brian le mirada algo molesto pero tambien con amor...

-¿Que haces aqui?- soltó frunciendo el ceño y secándose el cuerpo

-Estaba preocupado por ti

-¿Te sentías preocupado o culpable?

-¿Culpable?- Elevó su mirada hasta toparla con la del contrario

-Realmente no es importante, pero ya no volveré por la disquera.

-¿Por mi culpa?- estaba que lloraba por la culpa

-En parte, pero tambien mia por ser un idiota.

-Quiero que sepas algo, aparte de Yuki yo no estoy interesado en otros hombres. A ti te quiero como a un amigo, no puedo verte de otra forma. Con Ryuichi fue diferente, pero solo eso, ahora estamos de amigos y quería pedirte lo mismo.

-No, yo no puedo ser tu amigo, pides demasiado, ¿Crees que soy de fierro? tu me gustas y mucho, no puedes pedirme que me este quieto teniéndote cerca. Es mejor que ya no te vea, es doloroso hacerlo.

-¡Pero! yo no quiero verte sufrir, quiero que seamos amigos, por favor.

-Lo siento.

-Al menos dime que lo pensaras

-Creo que eso si puedo, pero no te aseguro nada.

-Bien...- esbozó una tenue sonrisa

Shuichi le dio un abrazo muy apretado, Brian no pudo negarse y tambien lo estrechó para si.

Y asi pasaban los dias para el pequeño Shu-chan, todo volvía a la normalidad, la verdad es que se moria de ganas de que Yuki le diera explicaciones, pero necesitaba ser fuerte o de lo contrario caería nuevamente en el mismo juego. Yuki en cambio pensaba cual sería su próxima jugada, el hecho de haberse besado con Robert le tenía inquieto por que determinación tomaria Shuichi en todo esto, pero sólo estaba seguro de algo... no estaba dispuesto a perder al pelinegro.

-Hey Shuichi!

-Brian, que gusto me da verte por aqui.

-Si, es que ya acabaron la temporada de exámenes, quieres ir a comer algo, ya terminaste con las grabaciones.

\- Ya casi, solo espérame un poquito.

En tan solo media hora salian de la disquera en dirección a la cafeteria mas cercana, no sabian que alguien les seguia, y estaba atento a cualquier movimiento del rubio para con el cantante.

-¿Que gustan servirse?

-Yo...etto...una tarta de fresas,un jugo y...eso creo nada mas.

-Yo quiero un cafe y unos hotcakes.

La mesera se fue y nuestro espia se encontraba a muy poca distancia de nuestros amigos en una mesa contigua, observando desde las penumbras...

-Oye Shuichi...El otro dia cuando me fuiste a buscar, dijiste que no estabas interesado en otros hombres...

-Si eso dije...¿porque lo preguntas?

-Y entonces por que el si

-Yuki?

-Si el, se muy bien que no te merece pero aun asi lo amas no lo comprendo!

-Yo tampoco, simplemente sucedió y ...no lo puedo cambiar, pero no me provocan nada otros hombres...

-No lo se...Aun asi te quiero y va a costarme bastante trabajo verte solo como un amigo...yo

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente pero la llegada de el pedido los separó, instantes antes de que el espia hiciera su intromisión ante tal arrojo del estudiante.

-!Que rico!

Brian le miraba como idiota, le amaba mucho y le era insoportable tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, era una tortura...


	12. Chapter 12

_Reconciliación_

 **Fin ~**

 **De un momento a otro, nuestro espía no aguanto mas ante otra insistencia por parte del rubio, levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba y dirigiéndose de forma decidida y molesta hasta Shuichi. Con una mano en la mesa de los aturdidos se inclino levemente…**

 **-Veo que no están entendiendo nada ¿verdad? Para que insistes si ya te dijo que no siente nada por otro hombre que no sea yo- Dijo con una mueca de satisfacción y a la vez mirando a su Shu con una mirada llena de deseo.**

 **-Oye que te pasa no te des tanta importancia- Shuichi se puso rojo como un tomate, pero no tenia pensado dejarse llevar.**

 **-Que no me la de? Pero si tu lo haces o no?**

 **-Ya vete y déjame en paz, no ves que estoy conversando? Además de que estabas muy feliz con Robert ¿o no?**

 **-Feliz… con el? Lo dices por el beso…? Eso solo era para sacarte celos…no seas tonto.**

 **\- No, yo no me creo eso, por que luego yo…( Y allí comenzaron a salir las lagrimas que tanto estaban guardadas, contenidas para no mostrar debilidad ante el escritor)**

 **-De que hablas? Para que habría venido hasta aquí si iba a hacer tal cosa?**

 **-Yo… luego de eso, tuve la intención de decirte que quería que volviéramos…pero salí a buscarte y te vi nuevamente pegado a el, además era como si lo disfrutases, es por eso que yo…yo…**

 **Brian no quería seguir con esta situación, por lo que se levanto y trato de que Shuichi lo siguiera, peo este no quiso, el rubio no podía creerlo, seria acaso que ¿estaba pensando en volver con el escritor? De ser así, entonces no había nada que hacer, su corazón también quería llorar, pero no allí. Solo se fue sin decir palabra viendo a Shuichi cabizbajo llorando mientras Yuki se sentaba a su lado abrazándole…**

 **-Shuichi… no pienses así…Hey- Hablaba apenas en susurros que solo el cantante podía oír, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante la cercanía del rubio.**

 **-De veras? Entonces…**

 **-Entonces te quedaras conmigo? Eh?**

 **-Yo…quiero pero…**

 **-¿Pero?**

 **-Quiero que haga algunos cambios por que si no no tendría sentido nada de lo que paso…**

 **-Yo hago lo que sea con tal de que vuelvas a mi lado.**

 **Shuichi se incorporo y con su cara de felicidad, cara que provocaba una enorme ternura en el escritor comenzó a decirle todo lo que debía hacer antes de cantar victoria… Entonces saco un largo rollo de papel que al abrirse cubrió un buen trecho del lugar… La cara de Yuki no admite descripción**

 **-Primero: Debes ser más cariñoso, no me gusta que siempre sea yo el que trate de mimarte**

 **Segundo: No quiero que me veas como un juguete sexual, esta bien tener sexo, pero a veces quiero que nos hagamos cariño sin dobles intenciones y tu siempre quieres, pero yo no, entonces no es justo.**

 **Tercero: Debemos salir, vale decir tener citas, siempre, pero siempre estamos en casa y eso a mi me aburre, aparte de que tu no quieres ir a ninguna parte jamás.**

 **Cuarto: No me gusta que siempre te encierres en tu escritorio, a mi me gustaría hacerte masajes mientras escribes, darte de comer, lavarte los pies, saber que estas vivo, por que a veces te la pasas días sin decir palabra.**

 **Quinto: Que no trates como animal, soy tu novio y merezco mas respeto del que me das. Recuerdo que una vez me echaste de tu escritorio luego de tener sexo antes de que me viniera, eso es humillante!**

 **Sexto: No me gusta nada que Seguchi entre a nuestra casa como si fuera la suya y que encima de todo eso tu le des mas bola a el que a mi. Yo debo ser el centro de atención en tu vida.**

 **Séptimo: Podrías llamarme de vez en cuando no te parece? Por que siento que te preocupas por mí.**

 **Octavo: Debes…..**

 **No pudo continuar por que los labios del escritor cerraron los del pelinegro de golpe….**

 **-Por que no continuamos en casa ¿ Te parece?**

 **-En casa?**

 **Yuki lo cargo en brazos y salieron dándose un largo beso mientras la gente del lugar les observaba….**

 **FIN.**

 **APARTE:**

 **-Yuki, no quiero, detente…no!**

 **-Pero por que, si nunca dijiste que no te gustara**

 **-Estaba en la lista, estaba!**

 **-Pues no lo recuerdo**

 **-Eso es por que me la quitaste en cuanto te la preste y al leerlo la quemaste, idiota!**

 **-No es verdad…ahora sigamos…. A ver pon te en cuatro**

 **-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 _Gracias a quienes siguieron este fic :3 es el primero y el único que tengo de esta serie, estoy deseando escribir otro 3_


End file.
